


The (Not So) Secret Pregnancy Of Dr. Jemma Anne Simmons

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Secret pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: When Jemma finds out she is pregnant, she wants to keep it from the team.When Daisy finds out that Jemma is pregnant, she wants to know everything.Surely things can't go wrong...Or can they?





	The (Not So) Secret Pregnancy Of Dr. Jemma Anne Simmons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monkeybum1723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeybum1723/gifts).



> Monkeybum1723 asked for Jemma finding out she is expecting and Daisy trying to find out all the info. This turned out longer than I expected and kinda ridiculous in parts but I hope you enjoy!

“You’re pregnant.” The two words from Fitz were not a question but an observation. She looked up from where she was hanging over the toilet, looking up at her boyfriend and nodded, knowing that lying was not a good idea at this point in time. Plus, it was Fitz, he was her boyfriend after all, the father of her child and her best friend, she couldn’t not tell him.

“I am,” she confirmed, wiping her mouth on her sleeve of her jumper. “About two months.” She closed her eyes and let out a breath before opening them again. “We can’t let the team know, not yet anyway.” It wasn’t that she wasn’t happy, she was more than happy. Children, it was something that they both wanted after all but finding out now, when they were still on base and organising their cottage in Scotland, their future together… it was somewhat of a shock. But a pleasant shock.

“We’re going to be parents,” Fitz breathed, as if unable to believe the news himself, unable to contain the smile on his face.

Jemma nodded, a smile of her own creeping across her face. “We’re going to be parents.”

“But you don’t want to tell the team?”

Jemma shook her head, meeting his gaze. “No. Not yet anyway,”

He frowned at her as he came into the bathroom and dampened a face cloth being sitting next to her on the floor of their en-suite and she sank into his embrace, and felt him press a delicate kiss to the top of her head. “Why?” he asked, using the face cloth to clean her face and she gave a soft hum of pleasure as he did so. He couldn’t help the edges of his lips smiling at that.

“You know what everyone will be like, not wanting me to work…”

“You can’t work in the lab!” he exclaimed, not wanting her to put herself or their unborn child at risk, not with all the chemicals and potential hazards that existed in the lab. He wasn’t going to risk any harm coming to the either of them.

“I know,” she told him, meeting his gaze. “Trust me Fitz, I know. But I don’t want to _not_ be working all those months. I can still make plans, help out with the paper work, review the reports. But the team…” She gave a heavy sigh. “They can’t know, not yet anyway.”

He placed a kiss on her temple and despite the fact that he knew that they should tell the team, if not now but in a couple of weeks. But if Jemma didn’t want to, then they wouldn’t. Not until she was comfortable. “We’ll work something out,” he told her. “We’ll work something out.”

***

And so the months passed with no mention of her pregnancy to the team, and Jemma was thankful that no one seemed to question the fact that she was spending less and less time in the lab, working in the garage more than anything or reading and reviewing reports in the lounge. They were still keeping the pregnancy a secret, Jemma still not wanting to tell their team, and Fitz sticking by her side, no matter what. But as the months passed, Jemma started to show, her bump sticking out from under her clothing, some of which was now much harder to get into, so to help disguise it, the two of them decided to go out shopping, and brought her new clothes to hide it. No one questioned anything about it; her new wardrobe or the fact that she had all but abandoned the lab. The two of them had thought that they had gotten away with it.

However, they hadn’t.

It didn’t take long for the team to realise that something had happened to Jemma, that something had changed. They picked up on the fact that she was spending less and less time in the time and working more in the garage than anything else, even reviewing reports in the lounge. And that wasn’t even mentioning the whole new wardrobe that she had bought herself.

But, whatever it was that had changed, she seemed to be hiding it, keeping it a secret, so one day, after she had cut her finger and disposed of the plaster, Bobbi had taken the thing out of the garbage, and, using the dried blood on it, ran a number of tests on it.

And the tests results showed that she was pregnant, everything starting to make sense; why Jemma had gotten herself a new wardrobe and why she was spending less and less time in the lab and more and more in the garage.

When she had brought the news up to Coulson and the rest of the team, a look of knowing passed across their faces (they did have their suspicions after all). Both Daisy’s and Hunter’s faces were covered with enthusiastic smiles and high hopes for what the future held but, much to their disappointment, Coulson instructed them not to bring it up, not until either Jemma or Fitz brought it up themselves as it seemed that they were obviously not ready to tell the team yet.

However, to Daisy, that didn’t mean she couldn’t acquire the information from Jemma, get her to admit that she was pregnant. But she wouldn’t, not yet anyway. It was still early days, and it was Jemma after all, but as the months passed and it became more and more obvious that Jemma was indeed pregnant, Daisy knew that she had to put her plan into action.

“So…” Daisy greeted, sliding onto the coffee table in front of the sofa that Jemma was curled up on, reading an article on her tablet, the device resting against her now obvious bump. “How are you?”

Jemma looked up, staring at her friend as she tried to work out what the Inhuman was up to. By her calculations, she was now just over six months pregnant and she was wearing all the clothes that she could to try and hide her bump. She knew that she should tell the team that she was pregnant, that in just over two months she would be giving birth to her daughter, but she still hadn’t. She was scared, worried that something would happen. So, they had kept silent, their secret remaining just that; a secret. Eventually, she blinked, and shook her head, as if dismissing the thought. “Daisy. I’m fine thank you, how are you?” she asked with a smile instead.

Daisy grinned at her, then frowned (she didn’t want to give herself away after all). “I’m great. The gauntlets…” She let out a sigh, shaking her head. “I don’t think that they’re as good as they could be. Would you mind having a look at them in the lab?”

The L word seemed to have gotten Jemma’s interest, a longing flashing in her eyes, but then she shook her head. “Not today, I’ve so many reviews to get through,” she told Daisy, nodding down at her tablet. “Maybe ask Fitz, he’s better at all that technical stuff than I am. He’ll know better than I would what would be wrong with them.”

Daisy just nodded, knowing that this approach wasn’t going to work. She knew that Hunter was trying to get info out of Fitz, by inviting him out for drinks. She wondered if the same would work on Jemma. “Are you free on Saturday?”

Jemam shrugged. “I should be. Why?”

“How about a girls’ night? Me, you, Bobbi. Heck we can even invite May and Piper if you want.” She rolled her eyes saying this, Jemma was forever going on at her to invite more of their team to their nights out. “What do you say, it’s been months since our last one?” She battered her eyelashes at the woman that she loved so very much, the woman that she considered a sister.

“Will there be alcohol?” Jemma raised an eyebrow questioningly, as if she were suspicious but Daisy didn’t let that deter her.

Daisy nodded enthusiastically, hoping to get the truth out of Jemma with this because of course Jemma couldn’t drink, not now that she was pregnant, before she rolled her eyes. “Obviously. What kind of girls’ night would it be without vodka?”

But Jemma just shook her head. “I’m so sorry,” she began to explain, shaking her head. “I’ve changed my medication, and I… I’m sorry.”

Daisy shrugged. “It’s okay. You can have tea.”

_Dammit._

And so it went like that the next number of days, Hunter and Daisy trying to get information out of Jemma about her pregnancy. It got to the point where they were both just so very confused about how Jemma could just continue denying it when it was oh so obvious that she was pregnant at this point.

It was a Sunday afternoon that Jemma pulled Fitz into their bunk as he was walking past, the engineer giving an oomph of surprise as she did so. She locked the door behind him immediately, and her face looked panicked.

“Are you okay?” he began to ask, fearing that something had happened.

“They know!” came her reply, and he just started at her, blinking as he took in her words.

“They know?” he repeated, though this time it was phrased as a question, unsure of what she was talking about.

Jemma just rolled her eyes. “Ugh Fitz! Yes of course they know! Why else has Daisy been asking me to help her in the lab, go out for girls’ nights and if we were to have a child, how likely would it be for her to be godmother?”

Realisation started to dawn on him, everything making sense. “That’s why Hunter tried to get me drunk last night…” He paused for a moment, thinking things through. “That’s why he asked me if we would name our firstborn after him!”

Jemma rolled her eyes again. “We can’t let them know that we know that they know.”

“Huh?”

“They’re trying to get this information out of us Fitz,” she explained to him. “They know that I’m pregnant Fitz, and now we know that they know that we’re expecting and we can’t let them know that we know.”

Fitz didn’t speak for a moment, trying to take in Jemma’s sentence, one that probably use the word know more than should be allowed. “So what do we do?”

Jemma gave a wicked smiled. “We give them a taste of their own medicine.”

And so it continued over the next number of weeks, Daisy and Hunter trying to get more and more information from the young couple, trying to get them to admit that they were in fact expectant parents but nothing was working, and then soon, an idea dawned on Daisy and on Sunday, she pulled Hunter into a closest, the man giving an oomph as she did so. She locked the door behind him. “They know.”

Hunter frowned, hoping that Daisy could read his expression in the darkness of the room. “Well I should hope so. If Jemma hadn’t noticed that she was pregnant by now, I would be seriously questioning those doctorates of hers.”

Daisy reached out and slapped him. “They know that we know that they’re pregnant Lance.”

Hunter cursed, now understanding why the two of them were able to answer back any of their ridiculous questions, including what Jemma would be like if she were ever pregnant (the two of them had even made a simulation with multiple variable to show what she would be like and to disprove that Jemma was pregnant. Hunter had to give them points for that though, they were extremely dedicated). “So?” he began to ask. “What do we do?”

Daisy flashed him a grin.

***

“Do we stop them?” Bobbi asked, watching her ex-husband, Daisy and the two young scientists sitting in the lounge, joking. She knew what Hunter and Daisy where up to, trying to get the information out of them, and she also knew that FitzSimmons knew and were playing some long joke now. Jemma hadn’t so much as told her she was pregnant, but it was so obvious now. She didn’t know how far along Jemma was in her pregnancy but if her calculations were correct, it could be any day soon that Jemma would be giving birth. It had been four months since they found the plaster and it was obvious even before that that she was an expectant mother.

“Nah,” came Mack’s voice over her shoulder. Bobbi turned to look at him, his arms crossed against his chest and a lop-sided smile on his face. “Jemma obviously doesn’t want to say. Don’t know why, but after all those two have put them through these past couple of months, I’m not surprised.” There was a slight hint of laughter to his voice, a chuckle that was there. Then he smiled back down at Bobbi. “You wanted to do some sparring?”

Bobbi shook her head. She had said earlier that she would spar with him later on during the day, but now seeing Hunter pester these two, she decided that intervening would be the best thing. “I better go stop Hunter. He ever tell you about our honeymoon?”

Mack shook his head, frowning at the blonde. “No, just that you ignored him for most of it.”

 _Ahhhh_ Bobbi thought. “So he never told you he got thrown in the drunk tank the first night and I had to spend a good number of hours bailing him out the next morning?”

Mack shook his head. “Should have guessed. Does sound like Hunter. You should probably go and rescue them.”

“I get Hunter, you get Daisy?”

Mack nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

And together, the two of them headed into the lounge where the other four were sitting.

***

“Fitz.”

“Fitz.”

“Fitz!”

Every time she hissed his name, it got louder and eventually he woke up and found that Jemma was staring at him, her eyes wide in panic. “What?” he muttered, trying to find the words but it was too early to actually be able to speak.

“I’m in labour.”

The three words were enough to wake him up, and he blinked at her a number of times, trying to take in what she was saying. “You’re giving birth?” he asked.

She nodded. “I’m giving birth Fitz.” Then realisation seemed to hit her all at once. The next time she spoke, there was true fear in her voice. “I’m giving birth Fitz.”

He sat up, turning on the lamp on the table next to his bed, the soft glow filling the room. “Then let’s go to the hospital.” He pushed back the sheets, and walked to where Jemma kept her shoes, lifting a pair of trainers and showing them to her.

She nodded. “Thanks…” She seemed like she was going to say more but she was cut out by a groan. She was breathing heavy and Fitz was with her instantly, holding her through the contraction. “You okay?” he asked her once it seemed to be done.

“Yeah,” she breathed. “Yeah. It just hurts.” She reached over, and slid on her trainers and reached down beside her bed, pulling up a cardigan of Fitz’s and sliding it on. “Let’s just get to the hospital.”

The two of them hurried through the base, pausing every so often so that Jemma could control her breathing through a contraction. They had made it through the base without anyone stopping them and when they got to the garage, Fitz unlocked the car and loaded one of the suitcases into the boot of the car. It was then they heard the garage door open.

Fitz spun when he heard the footsteps and saw Hunter standing there. “Fitz?” he asked. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Fitz replied, reaching up and rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. They still hadn’t told the team that Jemma was pregnant. Since Daisy and Hunter had worked out that she was in fact pregnant, Jemma had decided that _not_ telling them would be a good idea, and they could get their revenge by pranking them that they weren’t. “We’re just going to get some…”

He was cut off however by Jemma crying out in pain, and he held her, holding through another contraction and Hunter frowned, as if curious, as if wondering why Jemma was in pain. But Jemma and Fitz both knew he knew that she in labour.

“Tea!” he shouted once the contraction was done, the first thing that came to his mind that wasn’t pregnancy related. “Tea. We’re going for tea.”

Hunter seemed super confused at this, as after all, it was a kind of ridiculous answer. “At two o’clock in the morning? And with suitcases? And with Jemma in pain?”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Just because you’re not a stereotypical Brit with your hatred of tea, doesn’t mean that we all hate it, and I _need_ it right now. Have you ever seen someone withdrawing from tea? It’s not pleasant.” She rolled her eyes, and seeing that Fitz was ready, she climbed into the front of the car leaving the two men alone.

Hunter stared at him and Fitz just shrugged. “We need a way to bring the tea back.”

***

It was two days later that everyone found out that the young couple were parents, having given birth to a young girl, named Margaret “Peggy” FitzSimmons. No one was surprised that they had, and in the end, everyone had been happy and had even joked about what had happened.

Daisy and Hunter had been up to visit them each day, wanting nothing more than to see Peggy but had been kicked out by May each day whenever either her or Jemma needed their rest. Neither of them were bitter about the fact that Jemma and Fitz hadn’t told them outright that she was pregnant, agreeing in the end it had all been a bit of fun (though Hunter had joked that the next child they had had to have at least their middle name dedicated to him).

Daisy had been named godmother in the end, and had been more than happy with this, already spoiling Peggy with more than enough clothes that would last her until she was at least two years old, with everything ranging from summer dresses to dinosaur onesies

It was late one evening when everyone had gone home, leaving the young couple with their daughter, Peggy asleep in her father’s arms that Jemma asked the question that had been on her mind for so long now. “When do you think we tell them about Perthshire?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for checking out guys, I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
